Pok
Die Spiele erschienen am 12. September 2009 in Japan zum Preis von je 4800 Yen (etwa 35 Euro). ポケットモンスター ハートゴールド (Pocket Monsters HeartGold auf deutsch Herzgold) und ポケットモンスター ソウルシルバー (Pocket Monsters SoulSilver auf deutsch Seelensilber) sind die Nintendo-DS-Remakes von den Game-Boy-Spielen Pokémon Gold und Silber. Sie wurden am 8. Mai 2009 von Nintendo angekündigt. Das Zackenohr-Pichu (jap. ギザみみピチュー Gizamimi-Pichu) spielt in den neuen Remakes eine besondere Rolle. Um das Pikachu-farbene Pichu (jap. ピカチュウカラーのピチュー Pikachu-color no Pichu), welches in Japan für die Vorbestellung eines Kinotickets des 12. Pokémon-Filmes erhalten kann. Neue Personen Zu den neuen Protagonisten zählen zum einem Gold, der seinem Vorgänger sehr ähnlich sieht und Soul, welche die Rolle der Heldin übernimmt, da es in Pokemon Gold und Silber noch kein Mädchen zur Auswahl gegeben hat. Der Name der Weiblichen Person ist Bild:PLN_Female.png‎(Japanisch: ソウル Soul). Und der Männliche Charakter heißt weiterhin GoldBild: 258733t.gif‎ . Soul ersetzt somit auch Kris. Die Protagonistin aus Pokemon Crystal. Am 10. Juni wurde zudem das neue Artwork vom Rivalen und Professor Lind gezeigt. Zusammenfassung Am Anfang des Spieles kannst du zwischen den Pokemon Ani158MS.pngKarnimani, Ani152MS.pngEndivie und Ani155MS.pngFeurigel wählen. Es ist auch möglich dass sie einen auf Schritt und Tritt folgen wenn man sie an die erste Stelle im Team stellt. Wahrscheinlich wird immer das erste Pokemon im Team einen folgen. Außnahmen wird es aber sicher geben, si kann ein Wailord zum Beispiel nicht auf einer gewöhnlichen Straße laufen sondern braucht dazu das Meer. Ein Scan der Coro Coro hat außerdem ein Stahlos gezeigt, welches ebenfalls hinter dem Protagonisten hinterherläuft. Die größe scheint also kein Problem zu sein. In HeartGold kann man Bild:382.png‎ Kyogre begegnen und in SoulSilver Bild:383.png‎ Groudon. Aber erst nachdem man als Spieler die Ruhmeshalle betreten hat. Bringt man beide diese Pokémon auf ein Spiel, so hat man die Möglichkeit, auch Bild:384.png‎ Rayquaza zu finden. Wo es zu finden ist , ist leider noch unbekannt! Es gibt auch schon einige Hintergrundinformationen die eine Legende von Bild:493.png‎ Arceus beschreiben. Auf dem Bild ist Cynthia und Arceus zusammen in einem Raum zu sehen. Scheinbar wird dieses Ereignis freigeschaltet, wenn man ein Event-Arceus, das es dieses Jahr in den japanischen Kinos verteilt wird, auf HeartGold/SoulSilver überträgt. Dort wird Arceus Gerüchten zufolge entweder Dialga, Palkia oder aber Giratina auf Lv. 1 „erschaffen“. Datei:GSRS11.jpgDatei:GSRS12.jpgDatei:GSRS20.jpg Sonstige Neuerungen *Es gibt nun Gefälle. *Das Menü erscheint nun auf dem Touchscreen, wenn man X drückt. *Neues Design für die Spielcharaktere von Junge und Mädchen. *Pokémon können dem Spieler, ähnlich wie Pikachu in Pokémon Gelb, hinterherlaufen. *Das Befinden des Begleitpokémon läßt sich, ähnlich wie in der Gelben Edition überprüfen, es lässt sich auch ansprechen wenn man es anklickt.Das begleit Pokemon muss im Team an erster Stelle sein. *Nach Betreten der Ruhmeshalle kann man Kyogre in HeartGold und Groudon in SoulSilver begegnen. Bringt man diese beiden Pokémon auf ein Spiel, so hat man die Möglichkeit, auch Rayquaza zu fangen. *Wenn man ein Event-Jirachi auf eine der Edition tauscht, wird ein neues Areal geöffnet, welches Edge of the Night Sky heißen soll. Übersetzt bedeutet es so viel wie Rand des Nachthimmels. *Der Pokédex wurde neu designed und auch die die Statistik der Pokemon sowie der Beutel wurden übersichtlicher aufgeteilt. *Es gibt wieder den Magnetzug. Somit ist es also wahrscheinlich das Kanto auch enthalten sein wird. PokéWalker Mit dem PokeWalker kann der Spieler eines seiner gefangenen Pokémon übertragen und es damit leichter und ohne Kämpfe trainieren. Dies geschieht aber nur durch Laufen. Des weiteren kann man nach einiger Zeit einen "Detektor" aktivieren mit welchem man seltene Items und Pokemon aufspüren kann. Diese können dann wieder auf Heartgold und Soulsilver getauscht werden. Datei:Gs_sec6a_pict01.jpg Städte und Orte in HeardGold und SoulSilver *Die Arenaleiter *Die Top4 in HG/SS *Aprikoko-Behälter *Die Beeren und ihre Funktionen *Fundorte der Legendären Pokemon in HG/SS *Kimono-Girls *Entei,Suicune und Raikou fangen in HG/SS *ポケスロン Pokéthlon *Latios, Latias und Mewtu *Intro Bilder *Neue Arenen *Die neuen Pokemon Im Kampf *Pokemon und ihre Eigenschaften *Weitere Screens zu HG/SS von uns *Anleitung zu Arceus in HG/SS *Anleitung zu Pichu in HG/SS *Edge of the Night Sky *Neue Sprites in HG/SS *PokéWalker *Rivale in HG/SS *Prof Linds Labor *シントいせき (Shinto Iseki/„Lautlose Ruine“) *Fundorte von Lugia/Ho-oh GS/SS ---- *Neuborkia in HG/SS *Rosalia in HG/SS *Viola in HG/SS *Azalea in HG/SS *Dukatia in HG/SS *Teak in HG/SS *Oliviana in HG/SS *Anemonia in HG/SS *Mahagonia in HG/SS *Ebenholz in HG/SS *Dunkelhöhle in HG/SS *Alphruinen In HG/SS *Einheitshöhle in HG/SS *Flegmon-Brunnen in HG/SS *Steineichenwald in HG/SS *Untergrund (Johto) in HG/SS *Radioturm in HG/SS *Nationalpark in HG/SS *Turmruine in HG/SS *Zinnturm in HG/SS *Leuchtturm in HG/SS *M.S. Aqua in HG/SS *Trainerturm in HG/SS *Strudelinseln in HG/SS *Kesselberg in HG/SS *See des Zorns in HG/SS *Eispfad in HG/SS *Drachenhöhle in HG/SS *Silberhöhle in HG/SS *Knofensaturm in HG/SS *Magnetzug *Nationalpark in HG/SS *Kampfzone in HG/SS *Safarizone in HG/SS *Den Pokedex erhalten Bilder Datei:Hgss_pichu_2.png‎ |Pichus Datei:20090615 hgss johto-karte.jpg |Neu Jotho Datei:Seguimiento_ilustracion_HGSS.jpg‎|Atwork Datei:Mareep_Sentret_Wooper_ilustracion_HGSS.jpg‎|Atwork Datei:Starter1.PNG‎|Starter Pokemon Datei:Prof_Elm_ilustracion_HGSS.jpg‎|Prof.Lind Datei:Arceus_ilustracion_HGSS.png‎ |Arceús Atwork Datei:Rival_ilustracion_HGSS.jpg‎ |Rivale Datei:025.png‎ |Neuer Sprite! Datei:20090703_werbevideo_houou.jpg‎‎|Intro Ho-oh Datei:20090703_werbevideo_lugia.jpg‎ |Intro Lugia Datei:Pichu_colorp_shokotan.jpg‎ |Atwork Pokémon_iniciales_de_Johto.jpg‎ |Artwork 20090715_hgss_eusineraikouenteisuicune.jpg‎|Artwork 20090615_hgss.jpg‎|Teak City GSRS5.png‎|Knofensaturm Img_news_03_06.jpg|Vor der (Shinto Iseki/„Lautlose Ruine“) Pichu_Encinar_entrada_HGSS.jpg‎|Im Steineichenwald Pichu_ruta_HGSS.jpg|Event Pichu und Charakter sind unterwegs GSRS3.png|Vor dem Knofensaturm Sshg.PNG‎ |Zinnturm Pokémon_Edición_Oro_Corazón_logo_US.png‎|US Logo zu HG/SS Pokémon_Edición_Plata_Alma_logo_US.png‎ |US Logo zu SoulSilver Puntos_Kimonos_HGSS.gif‎|Kimono girls Protagonistin_HGSS.jpg|Charakter Protagonist_HGSS.jpg|Charakter Pokédex_masculino_en_OcPa.png‎|Pokedex (Männlich) Pokédex_femenino_en_OcPa.png‎|Pokedex (Weblich) GSRS12.jpg‎| Teddiursa begleitet dich. Pokethlon_Nieve_HGSS.gif‎ | Pokethlon Spiel 20090715_hgss_pokethlon.jpg‎ |Artwork Hgss_pokewalker_2.jpg‎ |Box Img_news_03_05.jpg‎|Arceus Img_news_03_08.jpg‎|Arceus erschafft... GSRS6.jpg‎|Neuborkia GSRS8.jpg‎|Prof.Linds Labor Wiki Links *Spiele Übersicht Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Gen IV Kategorie:Generation IV Pokémon